wurmassistantfandomcom-20200213-history
Sound Triggers
"Ever wished you could hear a sound on some game event? Perhaps you were browsing Wurm forums and forgot to start another mining queue? Well this tool lets you do just that! If it's logged by the game, it can be soundified! Plus it has a build-in queue sound preset (and it's fully moddable)." Note:'' ''This article is somewhat outdated and needs a facelift! How it works Sound triggers are used to create notifications for ingame events. Initially no sounds come with Assistant, you will need to obtain some (check next section on this page). The sounds can be added by using "My sounds" button. This opens "sound bank", which in addition to adding new sounds, also lets you tweak existing ones by adjusting each one volume. On main window you will first need to add one of your characters.This will add a small control for that character, with a volume slider and a button to open it's configuration window. In configuration window, you can start creating your own "playlist" by adding new conditions and assinging a sound to each. Sound will play when condition text is found anywhere in the logs of yours choosing (note that conditions are case-sensitive). For more elaborate needs, you can "Use RegEx semantics". By writing a regular expression pattern as condition, you can make the program respond to almost anything that fits in a single wurm log line. An example of useful pattern is: You find.+(emerald|diamond|black opal|opal|ruby|star diamond|star emerald|star ruby|star sapphire) This pattern will let you play a sound, when you mine a gem! You can learn more about RegEx here. By right-clicking condition on the list, you can quickly enable/disable it. This is useful for example for "You stop leading" condition, that you normally need activated only when leading animals on a long trip. See also community maintained list of useful regex patterns. Crafting queue sound Sound Triggers come with premade option for queue sounds, which has been found particularly useful by most players, that use this module. It can play a sound when all of your crafting queue finishes. If you queue 4 actions, it will notify you only after last one is finished. Also, thanks to a little, adjustable delay before that notify happens, once you alt-tab back into the game, you find your stamina bar already regenerated and can immediatelly queue more actions! (this setting usually works best between 1,2 and 2,0 seconds, depending on connection). Modding queue sound list Since crafting queue relies on hundreds of different log messages to work correctly, it may so happen that it's missing some of them. You can fix that yourself by going into Advanced Options and opening a mod file. The mod file explains how to edit it, to tweak the list up to your exact needs. The modding is pretty advanced, it lets you not only add new conditions, but also disable any existing ones. Furthermore, should default lists ever be updated in new Assistant version, modding will keep working, as will all new conditions from the update. If you ever break the mod file, you can simply delete it and Assistant will recreate a fresh one. You can go directly to this file location by pasting this line in explorer address window: %localappdata%\AldurCraft\WurmAssistant2\Modules\SoundNotify Alternatively can be found manually at following paths: Win7/8: C:\Users\YourUser\AppData\Local\AldurCraft\WurmAssistant2\Modules\SoundNotify WinXP: somewhere in C:\Documents and Settings\ Useful information Wurm Assistant supports following formats for sounds: Riff Wave (*.wav) Ogg Vorbis (*.ogg) MPEG-1 Audio Layer 3 (*.mp3) Free Loseless Audio Codec (*.flac) Amiga Modules (*.mod) Impulse Tracker (*.it) Scream Tracker 3 (*.s3d) Fast Tracker 2 (*.xm) Sound engine will naturally mix multiple overlaping sounds, so that you never miss one. Note that some wav files can't be played due to unknown reasons. This includes most of the default theme sounds provided by Windows. It is possible to "fix" them by opening with any sound editing software and re-saving as wav. Sample and/or free sound files You can download sample sounds here (dropbox), or use any of online sound banks like 1 , 2 , 3 . Priest sound files: (favor, prayer-items, prayer coins, etc) Priest sounds (Nomadikhan 15:52, August 4, 2013 (UTC)) Miscellaneous sound files: "Lockpicking timer has reset" (Nomadikhan 15:52, August 4, 2013 (UTC)) "Meditation timer has reset" (Nomadikhan 15:52, August 4, 2013 (UTC)) "Catapult hit!" "Catapult miss!" (Nomadikhan 16:07, August 4, 2013 (UTC))